Star Covered Blanket
by yesterday-is-history
Summary: Four years after Endless Waltz, war once more threatens Earth and outer space. The Gundam Boys along with their newly made friends must once again save the day. The only problem is first they have to find the one that made their Gundams in the first place
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the first chapter of my story. For those who don't know, my other story, An Endless Story, is the prequel to this in a way and it might honestly be helpful to go read it. It will help clear a few things up. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback!**

**I'm doing this once and once only because I think it's pretty obvious that if I don't own it the first time, I'm not gonna own it any other time! **

**Disclaimer: Anything that doesn't look like mine, isn't! AKA I don't own the Gundam characters nor the idea of Gundams but the plot line, OCs, and Gundam designs are mine!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Four years. That's how long it had been since peace was brought to the world and to outer space. Four years since the pilots had really seen each other. Four years since Antonia Renata Fabrizia seemed to disappear once more, leaving no trace of her whereabouts.

Ever since the day they destroyed their Gundams, none of the boys nor her best friend Cynea had heard from the girl, she seemed to just vanish as fast as she had come into their lives. But, as the world turns they moved on and paid no mind to it and lived their lives the best they can. But a lot can happen in four years.

The peace they had fought so hard to obtain was slowly diminishing as it was in the human nature to always want more and more and never be satisfied with what they have. The once thought to be destroyed mobile suits began to reappear, though only a select few who had gone through intensive training were allowed to pilot them. Their systems had also been updated to resemble the ones that Antonia had built for Cynea and herself fours years ago. Once again a need for the young genius arose but with her having disappeared from existence for four years, hope looked lost. But in the midst of all of the turmoil, a small glimmer appeared as a strange computer hacker appeared.

Evangelo was what he called himself and he brought the war torn people hope. Never showing his face and using a computerized voice, no one knew who this strange person was, but they knew that he could help them. He could somehow hack into the computer systems of the modified mobile suits and raised the hopes of the people. But one person can only do so much and soon The Order as they called themselves became too powerful.

Wanting the peace they had once fought for to return, the Gundam Pilots set out to find this strange Evangelo, each silently hoping that it was the strange girl that had changed their lives and then disappeared.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Beeping and red lights flashed inside the cockpit and the young pilot instantly knew what had happened. "No! Not me! Please!" he shouted as the familiar computerized, black cat with one angel wing and one devil wing appeared on his screen. The cat tilted it's head at the pilot as if it could see him. It then grinned as it opened it's eyes revealing them to be blood red. "Guys! It's Evangelo! He's taken over my-" the transmission was cut off and the suit began to move on it's own, attacking it's comrades. It didn't take long for the suit that had been hacked to fall to those who were once it's comrades making the hacker frown.

"Well, it seems like their training their men better," they grumbled before standing up. "I do believe I've caused enough mischief on the battle field, now to see if I can help my friends." Clicking away at a keyboard the same cat soon appeared on the public screen, taking over what was a speech that was being made by the leader of 'The Order'. The black cat appeared on screen causing everyone to look up. The cat licked it's paw and cleaned it's ear before spreading it's wings and opening it's eyes, gazing down at the people below.

"I have a message for the Gundam Boys," the cat spoke, it's voice distorted like someone was speaking through a fuzzy megaphone. "I know you're still out there and I know you're looking for me. I'm not going to tell you where I am nor who I am, but I will tell you how you can earn those things. Prove to me that you are of use to me and prove to me that you deserve a second chance at life." The screen then clicked off and revealed the leader of The Order staring flabbergasted at the screen.

The leader was an elderly man with a mustache. An eyepatch covered his right eye, proof of what he had gone through during the warring times. He had been a solider of Mariemaia when she fell and just could not settle with the way things ended up, though he had ideas of his own. He believed that the people of Earth should be under control of the more scientifically advanced space colonies and that life on Earth was a hopeless cause because it would eventually die. He also believed that the colonies should be under one rule instead of being independent, much like Oz had all those years ago.

Heero watched the screen go blank. "Mission accepted," he spoke before continuing on down the street.

:.:.:

Duo had paused with a mouth full of food while Quatre just starred at the TV in the deli they were at. The two had decided to join together in their search for Evangelo in hopes that two minds were better than one being true. Cynea walked out of the bathroom and looked at the boys face's, confused. "What did I miss something?" she asked causing everyone to look at her.

:.:.:

"So, Evangelo has given you a challenge. Are you gonna take it?" Sally asked her partner.

The Chinese man looked on the now blank screen and just starred before smirking, "Do I really have a choice?"

:.:.:

"Trowa, are you really going after that crazy hacker?" Catherine called as she watched her friend walk away.

"I have no choice. It is a mission and I must accept it," he replied as he continued walking. He knew the others were searching as well, and they all had a good idea at who it was, now all they had to do was find the secretive little girl that had disappeared four years ago.

:.:.:

"You know Marzia, all work and no play makes a dull girl," stated a man that looked to be in his early thirties. He had short brown hair that poked out from under his faded green bandana and a scruffy beard. He was polishing a piece of metal as he spoke to the girl behind him.

The girl had snow white hair that fell well past her waist and was pulled into a high ponytail with two sections framing her face. Her eyes were a purplish shade, but that was due to the fact that a pair of green goggles covered them, watching the computer screen as she feverishly typed away at it.

"Yeah, yeah, you always tell me that Ed. And I'll tell you what. Right after I put this code in, I'll run and get us some food, how does that sound?" she asked, sticking her tongue out as she finished off a section of whatever it was she was working on.

At the mention of food, Ed looked up and spun around. "Well then stop listening to me blabber and get goin! I'm hungry here!" The girl let out a hearty laugh and turned around having finished what she was doing and saving it onto a little disc which she then clipped into a hoop that hung from her ear.

"Well, I'm all done, I'll go get the food now. Be back in a few," she stated as she moved to the door.

"Oh! And Zia," the man called causing her head to pop back into the shop. "Try and enjoy yourself a little." The girl just grinned before walking out of the shop, taking a deep breath of air before walking down the sidewalk.

As she passed by people would stop what they were doing and say hi to her or ask her how she was doing, causing her to smile. She soon came to her favorite deli and walked up to the counter. "Oh! Marzia! How great to see you! It's been what? A week now? You really should get out of that shop more often!"

Marzia laughed at the woman behind the counter, having befriended her shortly after moving there. "Yeah well, you know Ed. Always keeping me busy and what not!"

Cynea snapped her head up upon hearing a familiar voice, though it was just vaguely familiar, like she hadn't heard it in a while. "What's wrong Nea?" Quatre asked, having adopted the nic-name shortly after Antonia had left.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard a familiar voice," she replied brushing her now short hair behind her ear. "That's all."

"Hey, check out the hottie at the register," Duo commented as he starred at the white haired girl. She was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white tank top that had some kind of green design on them. The two others turned around and sighed at the unknowing girl.

"Duo, just leave the poor girl alone," Cynea muttered as she sighed.

"Thank you!" Marzia called as she took her back filled with food and headed towards the always open door. As she was about to leave some guy stood up and raced to the door, cutting her off causing her to glare at the man. "Mark, move," she snapped.

"Aww, c'mon Zia, just one date!" he begged. The snowy haired girl just narrowed her eyes further and went to move around him. The guy, Mark reached out and grabbed her wrist, twirling her around. Duo and Quatre immediately stood, ready to help the girl, when she did something that neither one of them anticipated, but was vaguely familiar to one and extremely familiar to another. She set her bag over on the counter before turning her attention back to the boy. Grabbing his wrist with her own hand, she flipped backwards with the other one, kicking him as her legs kicked over. Grinning as he flew back and at the same time releasing her, she grabbed her bag before leaving. Everyone continued what they were doing as if nothing had happened, confusing the three pilots.

Cynea stood and walked over to the counter, "Um excuse me?" she asked catching the woman's attention. "Who was that girl?" she asked.

"Oh? Marzia? She's a local girl that works down the street at Crazy Ed's Junk Emporium. Ok, so it's technically a parts shop, but he makes most of his business from that girl's computer skills."

"Thank you and um, do you know how she did that, um, move back there?"

"Oh, she's always been talented like that. She's actually a very talented young girl, sweet too. It's a shame she's stuck down there with Ed, he never seems to let her out of that shop."

"Thank you very much," Nea stated before turning to the two boys with her and grabbing them, pulling them up and out of the deli.

"Come again!" the woman called as they left the restaurant.

Nea continued to drag to the two confused boys down the street. "Nea, where are we going?" Quatre asked finally getting them to slow down.

"That girl," she whispered. "I've seen that move before. It's just like one that Toni used to do. Maybe she can help us find her." The boys looked at each other as they followed the singer. Duo managed to pull himself from her grip and Quatre managed to take hold of her hand as they came upon the shop.

As they entered a bell rang. Looking around and spotting no one, Duo called out a hello.

"Coming!" came the reply before a man came out of a back room. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Um yes, is Marzia here?" Quatre asked politely. The man looked confused for just a second before turning around.

"Zia! Get your head away from that damn computer and come out here! You have company!" There was a crash followed by hurried footsteps as the girl came out, straightening her goggles. She looked up at the visitors and tilted her head to the side.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if you knew a friend of ours. Her name is Antonia Fabrizia and we are asking because that move you pulled back in the deli looked a lot like one of her's," Cynea explained. Marzia put her hand on her hip and thought for a moment before responding.

"Nope, never heard of her, sorry," she replied with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked, examining the girl. In a way she kind of resembled their old friend, but she looked much too young and had white hair.

"Yup, sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, I'd be glad to though," Zia replied.

The three looked at each other then back to the girl who looked no older than fourteen. "Well, we have heard that you're a pretty good programmer when it comes to computers," Duo started.

"So we know this is kind of big," Quatre added.

"But would like to help us catch the hacker known as Evangelo? We think he can help us in something we need to do," Cynea finished. The girl blinked behind her goggles and turned to Ed who just shrugged.

"Do what you want, I can't stop you," he replied as he disappeared into the back room.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she turned to the three. "Sure!" she shouted and hugged the three. "Just let me grab my stuff!" The snowy haired girl then disappeared into the back room. She reappeared two minutes later with one duffel bag slung over her shoulder and a backpack on her back.

"Are you sure you're boss won't mind?" Quatre asked.

"Oh Ed. Yeah, he's cool with it. He's been bugging me to get out of here and go places anyway," she replied with a giggle. The three nodded before leaving, Marzia turning back and shouting a good bye before the door shut. "So, what're your names? You obviously know mine, but I have no idea who ya'll are."

"I'm Quatre, and this is Cynea and Duo," Quatre answered for her. "So Marzia, where do you come from?"

Marzia giggled before answering, "Just call me Zia and I come from space. But I was sent down here a few years ago and moved in with Ed and have been living in the shop with him ever since."

"You were sent here? Why?" Duo asked.

"I dunno. I was just told, 'Go to Earth and find Ed.' So I did, and now I met you guys and I get to go on an adventure!" she shouted while throwing her hands up in the air. The other three laughed at her antics and decided that being with this girl was definitely going to be crazy.

:.:.:

"Ok Duo, thanks for the update. We'll contact you later. Bye," Trowa stated into the phone before hanging up.

"So what's going on?" Heero asked as he leaned against the wall of their hotel, his blue eyes opening sliding open as he looked to his fellow pilot.

"They just picked up some strange girl they believe has a connection to Antonia. There's a possibility that she herself may be her, but they say she looks too young, like she would have stopped aging when we left her. That and she has white hair."

"I don't think it's her," Heero stated pushing up from the wall and walking to the window. "But I do believe she can help find her."

"Yes, they say she's a great computer programmer and admires Evangelo greatly," Trowa confirmed.

Heero didn't respond but continued to gaze out the window, watching as a blonde girl tried to escape the press below. "Relena?" Trowa asked. A 'hn' was the answer he received as Heero moved from the window.

"I'm going out, if anything happens you know how to reach me," he said before leaving, grabbing his coat as he left.

"That Heero, he'll do just about anything for that girl," the brunette commented as he watched Relena enter the building. Trowa just smirked as his friend left before opening a laptop and began searching. _We have to find her. If not, we'll have to some how build them ourselves._

:.:.:

"Are you sure it was a good idea sending her with them?" Ed asked over a headset while looking at a screen with the silhouette of a person on it.

"It's what the boss said to do," replied the person on the other line. "Keep them busy until it's time for the grand finale."

"Yeah, but still, they might catch on," Ed persisted.

"Don't worry, we have everything under control. Just go ahead and report back to base, we need you for something else." With that the line closed and Ed sighed.

"What do they have planned now?" the man groaned before taking one last look at his shop and walking away. It was the middle of the night and no one was around. The buildings that had surrounded the small shop were all unoccupied which was a good thing, because once he was around the corner, the place exploded, sending grey smoke into the night sky as red flames licked away at the place. Dancing for an imaginative audience.

:.:.:

"How's the prisoner?" asked an uptight voice as a woman glared at a video screen.

"As still and silent as the day you brought her in. We're telling you, she's a mute, always has been," one man replied. "The information we brought up on her even says so."

"I don't believe that!" the woman snapped before looking into the room in front of them. "I know that's the girl that spoke out the night Mariemaia was brought down. I could never forget those red eyes."

"But miss, the only records on that girl, if this is the same one, point to the fact that she was nothing more that a circus performer, and that girl was known to be a mute," another man replied.

"I don't believe that. How many people have blood red eyes? Now either you get her to talk or I'll make sure you two won't be able to," she snapped before leaving.

The girl inside was able to hear the whole conversation and couldn't help but chuckle, though no sound came out. Dull red eyes starred blankly at the wall in front of her. Oh things were turning out perfectly and it wouldn't be long before she was discovered. It was only a mere matter of time, and to her, she had all the time in the world, but it was the world whose time was limited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is doing WAAYY better than I ever thought it would so thanks to everyone that has read it! Feel free to review it, it's nice to know how I'm doing and all Also, I'm thinking about updating every Wednesday and Sunday, does that sound good? Well to be honest I have the first six chapters written already so I don't need to worry about getting behind for a while. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Piano music drifted out of the hotel's door, capturing the attention of the passing people while the people in side couldn't help but stare at the snowy haired girl as her fingers flew across the ivory keys. Her eyes were closed, though still covered by her goggles, and a soft smile was on her face. The music flowed like paint on a brush as the artist bended the notes to do what she wanted.

Duo, Quatre, and Cynea sat transfixed on the strange girl they had picked up days before. She somehow never ceased to amaze them. First she was incredibly flexible, then they find out just how good of a computer programmer she was by easily making reservations in a hotel that was said to be booked for moths, and now here she is playing the piano like a master. So there they sat in the hotel lobby where they were to meet with Trowa as the girl continued to play without a care in the world.

Said brunette walked in and looked up upon hearing the piano. Taking one glance at the pianist, he knew she must be the girl that the others had picked up. Spotting them not far off he walked over and sat down in one of their chairs, drawing their attention away from the girl. "I take it she's Marzia?" he asked stoically.

"Yup, that's her," Duo replied leaning back into the couch.

"She's really quite something Trowa," Quatre commented. "She managed to somehow get us reservations at this hotel when it's been completely booked for months in preparation for Relena's arrival."

"Yes, she's sparked the interest of Heero when you mentioned that. You are positive she's not you-know-who?" the circus performer asked.

"Pretty much, I don't believe that Toni could play the piano," Cynea spoke up for the first time. "She was never musically enhanced, sticking to gymnastics and computers and what-not." Trowa nodded and leaned back.

"And what about Evangelo? Any leads?"

"Natta," Duo responded. "She tried tracking him during one of his little broadcasts, but the computer ended up just shutting off."

Trowa began to think before leaning forward again, noting how everyone around them was entranced by the little pianist at the moment. "Heero and I, we have a theory that Antonia is actually Evangelo, though I'm sure you are thinking the same thing." At nods from the others he continued. "The only problem is that Heero managed to stumble upon a file that stated that Aeryn, Leonid's right hand person captured a girl that they believe Antonia, which has caused us to wonder if this Evangelo person really is her."

"What?!" Cynea practically shouted at the news that her friend had quite possibly been captured. "Toni would never let that happen! It has to be a mistake!"

"Yes, we thought the same at first, but Wufei managed to infiltrate the army and has informed us that they do indeed have a girl with dark blue hair and red eyes," Trowa stated. "He went on to say that she has been giving Aeryn problems because she won't speak." At this new information, the group began to doubt their initial guess about Evangelo.

"But how?" was all that Cynea could get out.

"According to Wufei, they apprehended her without a fight," Trowa stated. "He believes that it was some how set up, like she knew they were looking for her. But still, everything is unclear at the moment. All we know is that The Order does have a girl that greatly resembles Antonia and that Evangelo is able to keep the occupied but his distraction won't last much longer. We also know that something is strange about your little friend. You claim she greatly resembles Antonia personality wise and talent wise, so we believe she does have something to do with the girl, we just don't know what."

The piano playing abruptly stopped causing them to look over. Marzia sat frozen on the piano bench, eyes wide as she stared at a television screen across the lobby. They were showing the remains of some shop that had apparently exploded. "Ed," she whispered before falling backwards.

Quatre and Duo instantly shot up and ran over, checking to see if she was ok. What shocked them was that her eyes remained open as if she was just starring off into space. Trowa walked over and bent down to check her pulse. He frowned when he felt nothing at all, not even a faint trace of one. He frowned and looked up. "She has no pulse," was his diagnosis. The other's eyes went wide as they heard this and Trowa stood up.

Just as the brunette stood the TV's went white before Evangelo's cat appeared on the screen. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! It's your friendly neighborhood stray dropping in to deliver a message. I have grown rather tired of sitting around and waiting to be found, that and The Order has begun to push me to my limits so I'm giving my little questers, and I know there's more that just the Gundam Pilots out there looking for me, six hours. If no one has found me by the sixth hour, I will reveal myself, but there is a consequence. I have a special prize for whoever can find me first. So! Let the search begin! Make it interesting folks, I don't want my finale to take place without a grand show." With that the screen went black before returning to whatever was on before.

The pilots looked at each other before down to the girl who had suddenly taken what appeared to be a deep breath, though her eyes remained unfocused. Her mouth began to move though no sound came out. "What is she saying?" Duo asked, completely forgetting that just a few minutes ago she supposedly had no pulse.

The other boys just stared at the girl, trying to figure out what it was she was mouthing, but it was Cynea who figured it out. "She's counting," she stated.

"Counting?" Quatre asked.

"Yes... twenty-one thousand, five hundred ninety-one, ninety, eighty-nine, eighty-eight, and so on."

Trowa quickly reached down and felt around on her chest for something. Duo and Quatre blushed, thinking he was groping the girl, but realized what he was doing when they heard a click and a plate lifted upon her chest. Pushing the girl's shirt up they starred in awe at the wiring and other things that led away from a central chip. "An android," Quatre breathed, receiving a nod from Trowa. Carefully reaching out, he pushed a button that was located right below the chip and the jumped with the other's as the doll sat up suddenly.

"Very good," the doll spoke in the same voice that the cat used. "I knew you would figure it out fast Trowa. You always were bright. Now, here's your hint. Take the goggles and put them on. They will lead you to your next clue. Oh, and you might want to get rid of my little toy. She might just blow when she finds out you touched her. Good bye for now!"

With just a quick look to each other, they removed the goggles and Quatre put them on, slightly confused when a wire connected to a box came with them, but shoved it into a pocket. Trowa and Duo then grabbed the doll and ran outside before throwing it into a dumpster. Once they were out of the alley they heard a small boom and the dumpster jumped before smoke began to rise from it.

Quatre and Cynea met them outside and Quatre let out a small gasp as he recognized the location of their next 'clue'. "It's with Ms. Relena," he breathed out. The next clue was in deed at the shuttle transport on the colony that Trowa had just left. Quickly taking out a cell phone he called Heero who was sure to be near by.

"Heero. Yes, we got the message and the first clue. Yes, it's with Relena. Look for a human looking person with red eyes. Yes, it was the girl they picked up earlier. Oh, and be careful, it explodes after you find it." Trowa hung up and nodded to the others. "He's going to meet us in an hour and call back if he finds anything." The group just nodded and silently hoped that Heero could find the next clue.

:.:.:

"What do you mean she just started counting?!" Aeryn shouted as she looked at the screen her little prisoner was in. Sure enough she was mouthing words that did in fact transform into numbers. "What is she on?"

"Twenty-one thousand, two hundred fifty-seven, fifty-six," the man reported.

"Damn it!" Aeryn shouted slamming her fist on the counter. "It's what that damn hacker was talking about! If this girl has anything do with it, it means we only have five hours left and we must find that hacker before those pesky Gundam pilots do!"

"But commander, how do you suppose we do that?" another man asked.

"Ask the girl! She obviously has something to with it! And she's speaking now so get something out of her!"

"Yes ma'am!" the men replied with a salute. Aeryn remained, glaring at the girl in the cell.

"You will pay you little brat, be well aware of that!" The commander then turned and left as two of her men ran into the room to interrogate the girl.

:.:.:

Heero had finally caught up with Relena's group as they entered the airport and frowned at all of the reporters. It didn't take long to spot his target, she was right next to Relena and just as strange looking as the girl that Quatre and Duo had found. Looking no older than seven, the girl had short pink hair pulled into two pig-tales and blood red eyes. Her tiny hand was clasped firmly in Relena's and was the cause of most of the questions.

"Ms. Relena, who is this strange girl with you?" one reporter asked a Heero pushed through them.

"This is Floriana and she's a little girl that I found. Apparently her father and mother were killed in the explosion the other day and so she will be traveling with me until we can find her a proper home," was the diplomat's reply.

"How old is she?" asked another before all questions about the girl ceased when Heero broke through.

"Relena, I need to see that girl," he spoke.

"Heero," she breathed, having not seen him in quite a while. "Why?"

"She's not what you think she is," was his answer before he looked back at the reporters. Not finding a way out of this without wasting more time he knelt down in front of the now grinning girl.

"What's the password?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as something seemed to flash through her eyes.

_Password?_ Heero thought. _Trowa never mentioned anything about a password._ His mind began to race as he thought of anything that might be the password before he finally remembered a name that he had forgotten about until now, making since of things. "Evangelous," he spoke quietly and blinked when the girl began to laugh, though it wasn't her voice.

"Very good Heero. You always were quick on your feet. Now, for your final clue. I always liked to gaze at the stars, but there was always one place in particular that had a better view. From here I could look down at my wonderful creations and just turn around and look at the star filled sky. Oh, and hurry up Heero, only four hours and forty-two minutes remaining. One more thing, you might want to get everyone out of here before what happened four years ago happens again."

The voice then shut off and the doll collapsed, it's eyes going blank. The reporters began to ask a million questions but the boy ignored them. He remembered what Trowa had told him about the doll self destructing and quickly grabbed it, running to where the humans had built a pond next to the shuttle port. Quickly throwing the doll into it, the people watched as water suddenly bubbled up, spraying everywhere.

"Heero!" Relena called as she ran over. "What is going on? What was that all about?"

Heero turned and looked down at the girl, starring straight into her eyes. "I can't tell you right now, we're in a hurry." With that he pulled out his cell phone and called Trowa, relaying what had happened, all the while feeling the girl's stare as he walked off.

:.:.:

"A bomb!" Aeryn shouted when the men had reported back. "How the hell did that go unnoticed! Get rid of the damn thing quick!"

"Um, you see, that's the problem," the man replied. "We can't. You see the girl was actually a doll and it's sort of built into it."

Aeryn growled out in annoyance as she turned to the monitor. The girl sat there, a panel in her chest open showing the counter. "Seal off this part of the base and get in a bomb expert. I want that thing deactivated and then find out who it was that made it. It has to have some sort of tracking beacon in it!"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldier reported before running off to as he was told.

Aeryn turned back to the android that was sitting in the cell and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked before leaving. She had some work to do and there was no way she was letting those Gundam pilots find her prize before she did.

:.:.:

"Ok, thanks for the update," Trowa said as he hung up the phone. The group was currently headed for what was now an abandoned colony that held Antonia's old factory where she first built the Gundams, Cynea having remembered it extremely clearly.

"Who was it?" Duo asked as he piloted the shuttle they were on.

"That was Wufei, he said the girl they had apprehended turned out to be a doll as well. It asked them for a password and when they gave the wrong one, it activated a time bomb that was set to go off at the end of our little hunt."

"So The Order has a set of clues as well," Quatre commented.

"It appears so. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Heero's was aired on public TV, I wouldn't be too surprised if they caught on and were headed to this factory while we speak. How much time to we have left?"

Cynea looked down at her watch, "If I've been keeping up correctly, just over three and a half hours."

"And how long will it take us to get to this colony?" Quatre asked Duo as he sat down.

"Right around two and a half hours," he replied.

"So once we get there we'll have an hour to find our clue and whoever this Evangelo is," Trowa concluded.

"Sounds like. Let's just hope that The Order doesn't figure everything out first." The group silently agreed and continued on to the colony where everything began.

:.:.:

"Ma'am! We have an update on this little hunt! Apparently one of the Gundam Pilots found a clue and lucky for us it was aired on television," a soldier reported.

"Well! What is it?" she snapped turning around.

"Well, our research team believes it leads to colony X195, where the Gundams were first built."

Aeryn turned around and looked at a screen that showed the bomb technician working feverishly on the doll. "Very well," she replied turning them around. "Tell them to dispose of the doll and prepare a shuttle to take me to this colony!"

"Yes ma'am!" the man replied, running off to do as he was told. Aeryn felt a grin appear on her face as she looked at the look-alike doll.

"Soon Miss Antonia, I'll get my revenge for what you caused. The people were never meant to rule themselves and soon even you will see that!"

:.:.:

Wufei watched as two soldiers carefully carried the doll to a safe room where it was to detonate on it's own. They had gotten the clue they needed and had no more need for the doll. His eyes narrowed as he watched the doll be carried off, but continued on his way. He needed to get a hold of the others to let them know of what had happened. This whole ordeal was turning into one giant mess and over just a single person. What was this world coming to?

Just as he was about to enter a computer room to make the call, he was stopped by none other than Commander Aeryn herself. "You, Chang was it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied while saluting.

"You'll be coming with me as we travel to the colony. I've seen you fight and we could use a man like you," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

Aeryn grinned and something flashed across her eyes. "Good, then you'll be coming with me soldier."

Wufei winced mentally. Great, now he wouldn't be able to get ahold of the others. "Yes ma'am," he replied before following the stony woman. As they passed the room that the doll was placed in, he took note how they quickly locked the room before running off. The timer must be getting closer to the detonate time. All he could do now was hope that the others figured out the clue and managed to make it to the colony before he did.

:.:.:

Somewhere, in a dark room with no lights, there was a clicking noise followed by a clatter as something seemingly fell to the hard ground. A chuckle could be heard from the darkness before a pair of red eyes seemed to pierce through it. "Everything is going just as planned," a voice spoke before another clang was heard as if whatever had fallen was kicked.

A bit of shuffling before a beep was heard and red numbers lit up the darkness slightly. '30:00' they read before counting down. '29:59', '29:58', and so on. Another chuckle was heard before the room was filled with light, though no sound could be heard except for the beeping left behind as the counter counted down.

:.:.:

"Hurry up and get on! We're running out of time!" Aeryn shouted to the soldiers as they scrambled to get on the carrier. One last soldier hopped in before the air craft's door was shut. "Good, now if I ordered you to a suit, get in it. We're lucky in that it will only take us a few minutes to get to the colony so get moving!"

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers answered before heading to their assigned positions. Twenty men headed to the back and climbed into the newly made mobile suits, clipping on the bands that gave them the control to move the suit as they moved. While Aeryn hated Antonia with all of her might, she couldn't help but thank the girl for leaving behind her plans on the new systems, they helped greatly in making the new mobile suits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's the third chapter It's a good thing I have the next few written because I just started college and it has been HECTIC!! Oh! And to Seer Vixion, you'll just have to read and find out Well, enjoy!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Cynea all floated through the abandoned colony, maneuvering around the junk that floated around. It didn't take long to find the large factory, and soon they were inside. Looking around, it seemed like nothing special. They could see where the Gundams were built and even found the sky light that the doll had mentioned, but no sign of life could be found. It wasn't until Cynea found an old music box that Toni used to play all the time, that something began to happen.

Twisting the knob, Cynea opened it and closed her eyes as she listened to the familiar melody, memories of the past resurfacing, and she unconsciously began to sing along. "Epouta quoila séisouso, séisouso koué souma. Epouta quoila séisouso, séisouso své mada," Her voice ran pure throughout the hanger drawing the attention of the boys. They moved over to her and gasped as a little girl seemingly appeared in front of them. She looked up at the group and giggled before running off down the hanger's bridge. Turning to each other they quickly followed her until they reached a turn and couldn't see her anymore.

"Sing again," Trowa stated looking at Cynea.

Nodding her head she began to sing again, "Sétou sima svédjabo, toulio es svédjabo sima. Sétou sima svédjabo, toulio es svédjabo sima." The girl appeared and began running again, the pilots quickly following her. The noticed her and Cynea began to sing again. The truth was she had no idea what the song meant, but she would always catch Antonia singing it as she listened to the music box and eventually taught Cynea the words, though she never translated them for her.

Following the girl to a wall, she turned around and giggled before running through the wall. Quatre floated over and ran his hand along the wall until he found a switch that lit up and opened it. The group floated inside and blinked as the wall shut behind them and the a light shot out from the center. Antonia's image appeared in the beam of light an turned to look at the group, a smile on the hologram's face. "Congratulations to whoever found this first, though if my guess is correct it is the Gundam pilots, or at least some of them. I must deeply apologize for not being here in person, and not having much to offer you, but I can promise you that all of this was not in vain. I can also promise you that I am still alive but feel the time to reveal myself has not yet come around. Now, I must be quick because again, if my guess is correct, The Order will be arriving soon and believe me, you'll need this information in order to survive it."

A click could be heard as a slot opened and a disk slid out. "This disk contains the blue prints for your new mobile suits. I want you to start building them, but be sure to keep it highly confidential, The Order must not know about this. I will be there when it comes time to program them for as you will soon find out, it is just the blueprints for the structural work and none of the computer work. Now, one last thing before I go. When the battle begins, you will notice something different about one. I want you to board this suit as secretly as possible. Don't worry, the person inside is under my command and will take you to safety. Once at your destination, I want only Cynea to stay behind. The Order does not yet know about her and she will head the construction of your suits. As for the rest of you Gundam pilots, stay safe. I can't have you dying on me yet. Until we meet for real, farewell."

The image flickered before disappearing and it didn't take long for the pilots heard an explosion from outside and quickly left the room. The made their way back to the main hanger and watched from the hallway as three of the new suits searched the place. A light seemed to flash across one and they caught a brief glimpse of the girl from before. That's the one, the decided before waiting for the right moment.

Watching the marked suit move closer it walked right through the bridge and turn around to face them. A door opened to an empty space and they quickly moved into it. The door shut before another opened, letting them into the cockpit. Inside was a girl that looked to be about seventeen. She had red hair cut like a male's and matching red eyes. A grin was present on her face at the stunned look she received from the three boys.

"So this is what the inside of the new ones looks like," Quatre whispered.

"Heero told me about it, but I didn't believe him," Trowa added.

"And who are you?" Duo asked the girl who was still starring at them.

"My name is Lyra, and I'm to take you to the boss' HQ," she replied before turning around, the suit following her motions. "It's empty in here. No sign of life at all," she spoke, though when they heard it this time, it sounded like a male's voice.

"So we went through all of this for nothing?" asked another one.

A sigh could be heard from the third person. "Commander Aeryn isn't going to be too happy," spoke the third. Lyra quickly swiped her hand over something and a keyboard appeared. After typing something in, she moved her hand across it and it disappeared.

"Hold on," she spoke to her passengers as an explosion erupted behind the suit, encompassing it in smoke.

"Roy!" someone shouted from one of the other suits. Another explosion shot of by him and the two other suits quickly retreated as more explosions went off around the factory. Once the area was cleared, Lyra rose from her fallen position and quickly scanned it, just to be safe. A grin appeared as she turned and moved to the middle of the factory. Bending down she ripped up the steel flooring to reveal a long tunnel which she jumped into. They fell until they ended up on the outside of the colony and on the other side from where The Order was. Activating her cloaking device, she quickly turned and sped off into the great black expanse.

:.:.:

"Don't worry, I'll call you as soon as I find out anything," Cynea reassured the boys as they boarded the aircraft, a gentle smile on her face.

Quatre looked at the girl before leaning down and giving her a tender kiss before following the other pilots into the shuttle. Soon they had left, leaving the girl alone on the empty satellite. Ok, so she wasn't alone for there were at least two hundred workers there to help her with building the Gundams, but she still felt alone. With a sigh, the blonde turned to start her long job that her mysterious friend had left her.

As she was walking back into the hanger, she paused as she heard a chuckle. "Well you haven't changed."

Turning her head quickly she spotted the silhouette of a person leaning against a door frame. "Who are you?" Cynea asked, narrowing her orange eyes on the strange shadow. Another chuckle came from the person before they stood up and walked out into the light. Orange eyes went wide as she saw the person standing before her. She knew who it was from the look in their eyes, but she couldn't believe it.

"What? You look shocked to see me," the person stated.

"You- but, back- and-" Cynea stuttered out not able to complete a thought. "You changed."

Another chuckle was the response she received as the person walked past her. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Now come on, you have some Gundams to build and I have plans to make." A grin appeared on Cynea's face as she chased after her friend. Little did she know the short girl would only be around to make sure her project got started off on the right foot before disappearing again.

:.:.:

"What?!" Duo shouted into the screen.

"Shhh, keep it down," Cynea hushed on the other end. "I told you, she was here for like ten minutes just to make sure I got here and then disappeared again with another one of her little dolls."

"But she was there?" he asked again. The boys had docked at a near by colony that was rather new and was currently still free from The Order's grasp. As they were walking they had heard a street phone ring and was surprised to see Cynea's face pop up on the screen.

"Yes. Like five minutes ago I got a message from her saying to call a number so I did and you guys answered." The boys looked at each other before they heard a crash behind them.

"Ow..." a girl groaned as she sat up. Someone had placed a bag of garbage on the side of the rode and she had apparently tripped over it. They stared at her for a moment and didn't catch the gasp that Cynea let out upon seeing the girl.

"Guys!" she shouted trying to get their attention. The girl's head snapped up and she looked over, seemingly glaring at the boys when in fact she was glaring at the screen. Turning back to the screen the boys looked at the nervous blonde.

"Cynea? What's wrong?" Quatre asked as he took over. In the background the strange girl was motioning for Cynea to not talk causing an orange eye to twitch. Duo turned back around to see the klutzy girl moving her hand across her neck, which stopped the moment he turned around.

Laughing nervously she moved her hand to her shoulder where she brushed off an imaginary piece of garbage. "Sorry, just dusting off. I'll be going now!" she said and began to walk away but the braided boy had other plans. Grabbing her waist length, ivory hair he tugged down on it, causing her to stop and bend backwards, looking up at him. Blinking her large, maroon colored eyes she asked, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Who are you?" he asked, cobalt eyes narrowing.

"That's a good question," she stated. "Who am I? Well, I can technically be whoever you want me to be, or no one. You could just let me go and continue on my way and just pretend like this never happened."

"Yeah, I don't think so," he replied. "Now answer the question," he snarled as he pulled her hair lower making her bend further. She opened her mouth to speak when a voice called out making both look up.

"Chris!" a voice called making the girl's eye twitch. A shorter girl rounded the corner behind them and Duo turned to look as the name Chris was called again from her mouth. The girl had dark grey hair that was pulled into two high pig tales and a pair bright, violet eyes. "Ah! There you are!" she exclaimed and ran over. Easily pushing the pilot aside she looked up at the slightly taller glare and glared, though it wasn't in a mean way. "Chris! Brennon says you need to go back to the shop and help unpack!"

Cynea had hung up saying she had something to go do and now the other two pilots were starring at the scene before them. Duo had just been shoved to the ground and some short girl and that girl was now shouting at a taller one. "Ok ok! Just calm down! Geez Ana, you don't have to shout!"

The smaller girl, Ana, just smiled sweetly up at her older friend. "Good, now let's get going!" she stated and turned around, walking back the way she came, the ivory haired girl following. They didn't get very far when a helicopter appeared over the buildings.

"Attention Gundam Pilots. This is Commander Aeryn from the Alda Army and you are under arrest," a voice came. Soon at least three dozen men surround the three boys. The girls were pushed out of the circle that had formed and their eyes narrowed.

"Damn it," was muttered before they turned and ran to the shop that Ana was talking about.

"Those boys never cease to get captured do they?" Chris, the taller one, asked. Ana growled out in annoyance and walked over to the ever so slightly taller girl. Pushing her head to the side, there was a click and Ana held her hands out as the girl curled into a ball onto the floor.

"Last time I program sarcasm into a doll," the short girl mumbled before heading to the back room of the store. Quickly grabbing a small black bag and a pair of green goggles she returned to the front of the store and pulled the now shut down doll into the back. Returning to the front once more, she locked the door before heading out and walking down the sidewalk. What? She didn't want to look like she was in a hurry especially with all of the soldier that now occupied the area. Pulling out a cell phone, she quickly dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Nea, yeah. Big change in plans," she said, catching a few of the officers attention.

"Toni? What the hell are you doing?!" shouted the girl on the other end though the officers couldn't hear that.

"Yeah, we'll have to go to the show at six instead of nine, my parents don't want me out that late," the grey haired girl said in response and the men returned to just watching the crowds.

"Show what show?" Cynea asked confused.

"You know, The Circus. It's visiting and well, my parents won't let me go to the later one, so I figured to go a little early. It was either that or catch it on TV," The blonde caught on to what she was saying and her eyes went wide. Quickly turning on a television she watched what had been going on, orange eyes wide.

"So that was your doll," she breathed. "Listen, Toni don't do anything stupid! The last thing we need is for you to get caught for real! Oh, and you better explain yourself when this mess is over!"

"Yeah, ok cool. See ya there!" she said and hung up, a small grin present on her face. _It seems that a few acts my get cut before the twist comes to my little show. But I have to make the finishing touches to it first._

:.:.:

"Damn it! We got captured... Again!" Duo shouted in the cell the three boys were being held in.

"Calm down Duo, getting upset won't get us out any faster.

Duo grumbled before sitting down and glaring at the wall. "This sucks. I think Im the one that's been captured most out of all of us."

Quatre chuckled at that. "Yeah, you do seem to get caught a lot don't you." Duo glared at the laughing boy but sighed in defeat. It was hopeless. They had no Gundams, the only person that can rebuild them had decided to play a giant game of hide and seek, and the earliest Heero would be able to get there would be in a few days, that is if he didn't get captured as well.

:.:.:

Clicking could be heard a fingers raced across a keyboard, the only light in the room coming from the computer screen. "Almost... Finished!" Lights lit up the small room revealing the now grey haired Toni. Standing up, Antonia quickly gathered all of her supplies into the small, dark room and stored them in a compartment before slipping off her goggles and placing an eyepiece over her left eye. Grabbing the familiar, metal rings, she clasped one onto each of her wrists and ankles, and finally the one that went around her head, making sure her bangs covered it in the front. A smile came to her face as she swiped her hand along one of the black screens. Entering her access code, her smile grew when the machine started up.

It taken longer than she would have liked to have finished it, it was probably early in the morning now, but she had finally finished programming her Gundam, though she had yet to name it. After checking to make sure everything worked, she typed in another code on the the keypad and smiled as it began to move, folding itself up. One more code later, the lights went out on the inside and the cockpit opened to reveal the dark hanger she was in. Climbing out she punched a code into the remote she was holding and watched as a thin metal crate wrapped up around it. The crate then began to move as a remove controlled car moved it onto the shuttle that was present. Ok, so the hanger she was in wasn't really abandoned, it was actually part of the shuttle airport that she had installed when she built the colony, or ordered it built. Yes, she had ordered the colony built, it would make things less suspicious in the long run. Of course, in the eyes of the public, Sir Quidam, a retired war veteran, built the place, and this hanger was reserved for his private shuttle, but that wasn't important.

The doors to the hanger opened and the shuttle moved out. Toni opened the screen from an incoming call, typing a quick code in first, before answering. "Yes?" she asked. To the men in the tower, she looked like a man in his early fifties and her voice matched.

"Oh! Sir Quidam! You're piloting the shuttle?" the man on the other end asked startled.

Toni chuckled, thus making Quidam chuckle in the eyes of the flight operator. "No, no, I was just going to ride up here during take off then go to my seat and enjoy the ride."

"Oh, of course. Well, everything is clear for your take off. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you," Quidam replied before the link was closed. Toni smiled and fired the engines before taking off. _Silly military, didn't expect a single thing._ As the shuttle took off, she took note that in her colony it was only six in the morning. Oh how she loved that number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not following my posting schedule. Classes started last Wednesday and I've been really busy. Vixi, to answer your question, the song is from a Cirque Du Soleil show called Quidam (On that note sorry for not posting the disclaimer on that). Well, here's the fourth chapter! Oh! And before I forget, the song in this one is also from Quidam (I love Cirque Du Soleil... If you can't tell ")**

It took a good portion of the day to get to the small station that The Order had set up for prisoners. The one where for two years they truly believed they had held her captive. Toni chuckled at the thought before contacting the docking station. "Shuttle 736 requesting docking permission. Delivering a set of new mobile suits and provisions as requested by Commander Aeryn."

"Permission granted," was her response. Ok, so on the way to the small satellite she had captured a shipping shuttle from The Order and taken over, sending the few crew members out in the emergency escape pod. She then left her her shuttle on a nearby asteroid where she could easily activate the remote controls when she needed it.

Guiding the shuttle into the holding bay she opened the door and saluted as two men ran on to inspect it. She had set up a few of her dolls that she had stored on her previous shuttle and had taken the soldiers uniforms when they over took it. Moving past the men she made her way into the main part of the satellite. Easily making her way through the halls, she wasn't even given a second glance, well, until she came across a certain Gundam pilot.

The Chinese man, always having been secretive, still hadn't been discovered, which was a good thing. Wufei paused as the girl passed him, swearing he saw something strange in her eyes, but paid it no mind as he continued on his way. Toni grinned to herself when she rounded the corner. Quickly checking to make sure no one was around and that she was out of view of the cameras, she slipped on her goggles, her silver 'bracelets' showing when she lifted her arms. Pushing a few buttons on the side of her goggles, she quickly located the holding cells.

Taking her sweet time to get there, she soon reached the hall and took note of the cameras. Currently where she was in a blind spot for the cameras so she pulled out a small keypad. Hacking into the camera system took a few minutes, but finally she got it to where it was on pause in a sense so that the image didn't change. Once that was accomplished she ran around and up to the men, quickly knocking the two of them out. Frowning when she looked at the keypad and noting that she needed a code, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small chip. Placing it on the pad, a satisfied smile over took her frown when the thing began to fry before going off.

:.:.:

Inside the cell the boys had been there for just under twenty-four hours they figured. Trowa was the one who first heard a strange noise outside, like falling bodies. He quickly stood up and looked at the door. The other two watched him and then they heard the sound of a computer frying. "What's going on out there?" Quatre asked. He soon received an answer when the door fell down to reveal two silhouettes.

The three boys quickly rushed into the hallway as their rescuers stepped out of the way. "Heero and some girl," Duo stated. "Well one of you was expected but Heero, who's the girl?"

"I don't know, she was here when I arrived and had already disabled the lock. I only knocked the door down."

The three other pilots stared at the girl and she looked up, moving her goggles to her neck as a smirk appeared. "Your that girl from the other day!" Quatre announced as he recognized her. She only sighed and took off the, as she thought of it, ugly uniform hat.

"Yeah, girl from yesterday sure," she stated off handedly before turning and walking down the hallway. The boys quickly ran after her, watching how she walked without a care after putting the goggles back on. The Gundam pilots were on high alert however and confused as to why she was so calm. That is, until she paused a turn. Quickly pressing against the wall they soon understood why when they heard voices. Panicking slightly they looked to the girl who was only smiling. She walked out and around the corner, disappearing for just a minute before two thumps were heard. When it went silent, the boys rounded the corner to see her pushing a button on her goggles. An explosion was heard and alarms began to go off.

"What did you just do?" Quatre asked watching as she went over to a room and entering when it opened. It was supply closet in which she quickly began digging around looking for something. Finding the closet in the back she quickly opened it and threw the boys a space suit.

"Blew up the shuttle I came here on," she said as if it was no big deal.

"Then how do you suggest we get out of here?" Duo shouted, pausing as he was dressing. She turned around and glared at the boy.

"Relax and trust me would ya. Our ride will be here right, about, oh hurry up and put those on," she stated as she put her helmet on. Just as the final lock on their helmets went into place, and explosion just outside caught their attention. The girl pushed through them and past the now destroyed door and into the smoke filled hallway. Following her, they couldn't see a thing until two blue lights lit up the area.

"Get in," a voice shouted as a sudden breeze swept away some of the dust to reveal a black opening. The boys quickly listened, figuring it was their only way out, and watched as the dusty hall way was cut off from their vision. "Now take off those suits, they'll take up too much space. Doing as told once more they took the suits off and watched as another door opened. This one led into a lit up room, the girl stood in the center and screens showing the dusty hallway surrounding them.

"Great, we're in another mobile suit and being rescued by another strange girl," Duo muttered but instantly shut up when violet eyes glared at him. Gun shots could soon be heard and the boys watched, wondering what their rescuer was going to do. Wiping her hand across what they thought was just air, they watched as she typed something in on a keyboard that appeared.

"System activated," they heard a computerized voice say before the girl seemingly began to float in the air. A light tube ran up from her feet and as it passed over her a tight navy suit covered her body. When it reached her waist a red skirt appeared before it continued. The suit covered the rest of her body with the exception of a red vest but what shocked the Gundam pilots the most was when she reached up and seemingly pulled her hair off, though it was in actuality a wig. Long, midnight blue hair, pulled into a tight pony-tail, fell down her back before she reached up and pulled the contacts out of her eyes. Blinking a few times she smiled. "Those things were uncomfortable anyway," she stated with a grin, the ever familiar red eyes shinning with mischief. Finally, two red angel-like wings made from light appearing on her back. "Hang on," the girl stated before the wings flapped and they felt the suit move up and soon they could see the satellite below around them along with the mobile suits that were attacking. Reaching an arm back she seemingly grabbed something and a black light beam appeared in her hand. Swinging her arms in a sweeping motion, the suits were cut in half before exploding.

Flipping backwards she avoided the swipe from a beam sword before dodging to the side as another attacked her. Swinging the arm with the rod in hand out, they caught a glimpse of a red light sweeping through the enemies before they were sliced in half. The wings flapped again and they sped away from the battle at a speed that the other mobile suits could not keep up with.

Soon the five were surrounded by nothing but the great expanse of space and the occasional piece of space debris. It was then that the girl that they now recognized as none other than Antonia typed something at another keyboard made of seemingly light before the beam that rose around her before went the opposite way, returning her to normal, well she wasn't wearing the tight body suit anymore. Instead she was wearing a tight navy top that showed off her stomach and a red vest with a red mini skirt and blue leggings. She turned to the boys who had been silent and frowned.

"And I here I thought you'd be happy to see me, especially after saving your butts," she stated, her voice in mock pain.

Duo was the first to speak as he glared at the girl, standing up and towering at least a head over her. "If you wouldn't have been so damn secretive and sent on one wild chase after another looking for you, we wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place!" he shouted, voicing the others general thoughts.

Toni frowned, this time a real frown and scanned the others. Turning around she moved over to the side of the cockpit and crouched down, pulling out a small computer screen with three buttons on the bottom. Turning around she threw it to Duo who almost didn't catch it. "What's this?" he snapped.

"What I've been doing the past four years," she replied in a monotone voice before standing again and moving to one of the now black screens. Pushing a button that seemed to come from no where she pulled up a view on what was going on outside. Dragging a few things around she checked the status of her mobile suit while the boys busied themselves with the little screen she had given them.

It was a good hour before anyone actually spoke, and it was Quatre this time to break the silence. "You made all of this?" he asked. Red eyes turned to look at him before he was given a nod as confirmation. "But how?"

"I told you. I'm what you would call an engineering genius and have been since a young age, it's how I was programmed."

"Programmed?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were the programmer."

"I am," was her answer. "But I wasn't made by conventional means, as in my parents didn't have sex and what not. I was created in a lab to be a computer and engineering genius. I am human, yes, but not in the way that you are. Think if it as a test tube baby, much like you Quatre. The scientists took what genes they wanted me to posses and then created me. I was the fourth out of a series of failed experiments and was kept a secret until age ten."

"And then the mysterious disease you got was because your genes began to grow unstable like the other experiments," Trowa concluded.

"Bingo," was his answer.

"So you were built to build and nothing else," Duo summed up. Antonia looked down, pausing in whatever she was doing when he said that.

"Yeah... Just to build..." she whispered. Shaking her head she went back to work and after finding everything was working properly she turned around. "You boys should rest. You're going to need it for when we arrive at the satellite," she told them without turning around. "I've got things under control." After pushing a few more buttons the cockpit's lights went out leaving only the screen in front of her illuminated. She reached over and lifted up a piece of the floor, pulling out some blankets and throwing them to them. "I'll wake you when we get there."

:.:.:

The boys were sound asleep as Antonia opened the door they had originally entered the Gundam through. It led to the giant gem like piece that was on it's chest, allowing her to look out at the space that surrounded them. "The world is yours not mine, Quidam. Your dreams are yours," she whispered as she looked at the starlit expanse. "You may have touched the stars but they weren't moved." At this she reached out, touching the cool, thick glass and closing her eyes. The song was once one of her favorites from her favorite show back when she was still young. She may have been programmed to be a genius, but she grew up dreaming and wishing just like any ordinary child. "And if you reach for me I may not choose to hold your hand. I might smile or I might turn away. An ordinary man, Quidam. I'm everyman. I'm anyman."

Duo stirred slightly, partially because someone's foot was in his back, but mainly because he could hear someone singing. It was quiet but it was enough to wake him up. Sitting up slightly he looked around and saw his fellow pilots still asleep. He then turned his attention to where a light was coming from and saw Toni leaning against a glass window with the stars behind her. It was then that he realized it was her that was singing. "Quidam, Quidam la nuit recule. D'un rêve à l'autre tu valses. Du creux de toi c'est bien le mal qui dresse tes silences."

Duo had moved over to her, being careful not to wake his comrades and stopped when he was behind her. "Hey," he whispered. Red eyes turned to him before her face followed, encompassing in a shadow and making her eyes stand out more. Those red eyes that seemed to always be calculating something yet at the same time were so hypnotizing. "What are you singing?"

"A song, from a show I used to like," she replied and pulled her legs up allowing him room in the small compartment.

"What does it mean?" he asked. It took her a moment to realize that part of the song was in French and it seemed to have become a dead language in the present day and age.

She chuckled slightly before answering him, "The night retreats. In a dream I dance with you. Empty, the nightmares come from your silences." She watched him before chuckling again. "It's not the exact translation, but it gives you the general idea." He just stared at the strange girl before shaking his head and gazing out into the starlit space.

"What about the song that Nea had to sing?" he asked.

"Even I don't know that," she stated. "The writer likes to mix languages and so I have no idea what it says."

"You mean Antonia THE artificially created genius doesn't know something! I'm shocked!" the brunette said with fake shock. Toni turned to him and glared playfully before kicking him but only managed to make him laugh.

"You need to go to sleep Duo, you four are going to begin your training when we get there," Antonia informed him.

"Well I would be but someone in there decided to shove their foot in my back," was his reply as he jabbed a finger towards the others. "Oh, and then someone just had to be singing to keep me awake on top of that." A smile was on his face as he whispered this, and Toni couldn't help but smile back.

Sitting up quickly she reached into the main cockpit, noting how the boys had spread out a bit when Duo left, and grabbed his blanket. Moving back in she sat down with her legs tucked out to the side. "Lay down," she ordered gently while patting her legs. Duo looked at her like she was crazy to which she just rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do anything, it will just be more comfortable, now lay down." Turning around Duo gently laid down and watched as she spread the blanket over him. "Now sleep."

"Yes mother," he replied a bit sarcastically making her sigh. Duo shut his eyes none the less and tried to find sleep, but it quite frankly wasn't coming easily. He then felt finger gently running through his hair, though it wasn't enough to mess it up, and it was soon accompanied by her voice. While it was no where near as great as Cynea's, it was still gentle and pure and relaxed him.

"There's nothing left. There's nothing right. There's nothing wrong. I'm one. I'm two. I'm all yet none of you. The truth the lie, the tear, the laughter, the hand and the empty touch. Here I am alone waiting for the curtain to fall." The gentle voice along with the fingers that were running through his hair put the man to sleep and Antonia smiled gently. Closing her eyes briefly, Toni moved her hand to rest by her side. She then turned to look out the window once more but looked back when she heard the sleeping man mumble something.

"Don't stop," he mumbled. Smiling again she began to gently run her fingers through his brown hair while returning her attention to the outside world. She had tried twice now to make peace in the world, but both times failed. She knew she only had one chance left and she was going to make sure it worked this time, even if it killed her. Her red eyes slid shut once more as she decided to rest at least a little herself before they arrived at their destination in just a few hours.

:.:.:

_"Doctor Chiyo, who are they?" a little girl asked while pointing at four pictures on the desk. The little girl had dark blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a few wisps framing her face. Red eyes looked up to the taller man filled with unanswered questions._

_"Those are your sisters," the man replied with a smile. He had pitch black hair that was always spiky, that or it was just always messy, and slanted brown eyes that were framed by small, square glasses._

_"Sisters?" she replied looking back to the pictures. "How come I don't know them?"_

_"Well, they didn't make it," the man replied. He picked the little seven year old and set her on his lap as she reached out and picked one up. It was of a girl that looked to be about her fourteen with snow white hair and bright red eyes, like her's. "They were genetically unstable and fell apart."_

_The girl turn to him, picture still in hand. Her eyes blinked. Unlike a normal seven year old, they weren't filled with sadness at having found out that they're sisters had died, nor confused about the words 'genetically unstable'. This seven year old understand everything perfectly, it was how they created her after all, and so far she had been the greatest success. "Will I fall apart?" she asked as she set the picture down and picked up another one. This one was a girl with burning red hair and looked even older than the other one, but again, the same red eyes. _

_The man chuckled at the question and hugged the girl. "Hopefully not. We worked really hard on you and you have already surpassed all of our expectations," he informed her. Setting the picture down again and grabbing a third one she examined it. This one was of a girl with bubble gum pink hair but once again, blood red eyes._

_"Why do they all have red eyes?" was the next question out of the little girl's mouth._

_The man thought for a moment, trying to think of why they had chosen red eyes in the first place. "Because they're different," was the answer. "There are very few people in the world that have red eyes and we thought it would make you girl's even more special." Nodding at the answer the young girl set the picture down and picked up the last one. This was one of her and was actually taken just a few days ago. She had worn her hair in a ponytail like always and had a huge smile on her face showing off the missing tooth that she had lost. _

_"What were they're names?" she asked as she set her own picture down and turned around. _

_"Well, the first one we made was named Marzia, and she managed to get the most done, before you. Next was Lyra and she lasted the longest but didn't get as much done. Then was Floriana who didn't last long nor did very much. Finally we have you, Antonia, and so far you have done the most out of all of them, coming up with the most ideas and figuring out how to make them a reality."_

_"Why is my hair different? They all have similar hair... Like red and white make pink," she observed. The young Toni reached back and grabbed a piece of her blue hair and looked at it. _

_"We just wanted to try something different," he replied as he stood, setting the girl down. "Now! Off to bed with you! We have another busy day tomorrow and you, Little Toni, need to be well rested!" The little girl giggled and hugged the man around his knees before running out of the office. She knew what she was, how she was made, what was expected of her, and what could happen to her, yet she didn't care. The little seven year old lived everyday to it's fullest knowing full well it could be her last, that's what came with being an artificially made genius, and she quite frankly didn't care._


End file.
